


Semi's fault

by Sinbastiao



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Shirabu having a gay panic because of Semi, who knows what else i can tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinbastiao/pseuds/Sinbastiao
Summary: It was Semi's fault that Shirabu couldn't stop thinking about him – he was too much, to say the less.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 190





	Semi's fault

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> I'm here with this SemiShira >:3 I began it some months ago, but just now I finished it, so welp.
> 
> This was based on the prompt "Stop talking! I'm feeling more attracted to you and I don't know how to deal with that" – I changed a little bit because the flow changed, ops.
> 
> I'm going to post this at Tumblr and probably, in Portuguese, at Nyah and Social Spirit.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Again.

That was already routine.

The same conversations, the same lectures.

In Shirabu's opinion, it seemed that Semi had nothing better to do but torment him.

But even so, Shirabu listened to him. It didn't seem, of course, as his gaze was fixed on the floor; his pride, for whatever reason, perhaps pure childishness, didn’t allow him to show that he was listening to Semi carefully. Childishness. Semi had already noticed the look away and complained about it, but only received a "huhum" in response and a quick look to his lips.

The look was quickly turned away. What a curse. He hated to admit it, but Semi was too handsome, too attractive. Simply too much.

Shirabu looked at Semi's fingers. They were mistreated due to training hours. Shirabu remembered that Tendou had commented on how Semi's fingers were the most beautiful and well-treated he had ever seen. It was a pity, Tendou said, that at some point his fingers were saturated with intense training.

And if it hadn't been for Semi's attention call, Shirabu would have touched Semi's hands.

"Can you stop ignoring me?!"

When did he stop listening to him?

Apart from being handsome, Semi was fascinating. Everything about him was, even his voice. Shirabu liked to hear him, though they were always the same conversations, the same lectures.

Shirabu would like to talk about other things with Semi, but it seemed that there was something that prevented them from doing such a thing.

Which frustrated him so much.

But at the same time he was trying to crush that urge.

He didn't understand this feeling, this anxiety about wanting to talk and spending time with Semi.

"Maybe if it was another topic of conversation I'd be more interested already," he snapped, sounding more disdain than sincerity. Force of habit.

“Tch,” Semi snapped his tongue and Shirabu was already predicting another lecture. "Okay, what do you wanna talk about then?"

That took Shirabu by surprise; and Semi grinned as he saw the younger boy's wide eyes. He felt, for some reason he didn't understand, superior to witnessing something rare. Out of sheer whim – and perhaps to see some other funny, unique reaction – he took Shirabu's hand and pulled him to the benches for them to sit on.

"I, ah..." Shirabu frantically searched for a question, something like that, for conversation. Semi stared at him, waiting. “Hm… Do you- No, uh… What's your favorite dish or candy…?”

"Oh really? Training isn't interesting, but food is it?” Semi asked and Shirabu cursed that lovely smile Semi had on his face. "You're hungry, aren’t you?"

“If you don't want to answer-”

"It's  _ tekka maki _ ."

"Huh..."

“Too surprising that you even lost your tongue?” Semi let out a laugh and leaned forward, resting his elbow on his own knee and his chin on his palm.

"N-No- I mean, I thought it was pocky-"

"Pocky…?"

Shirabu blushed. Perhaps he had been too ambitious and too naive to come up with this topic of conversation.

“Tendou-san always gives you pocky on your birthday… At least that's what he said, so-”

"Ah, looks like my birthday is on pocky day," Semi replied. He noticed the red on Shirabu's cheeks; another rare thing he was witnessing.  _ Adorable _ . "But how do you know Tendou give me pocky me every year?"

"He- He told me."

"Huh.~"

Shirabu didn't like that. Semi was ready to tease him, he was sure of it.

"Against my will, let it be clear."

"Oh, I couldn't imagine it any other way."

_ But can’t he stop smiling? _ Shirabu wondered, feeling the famous butterflies in his stomach;  _ no, no, I’m angry, I'm not enchanted or anything like that. _

"And you? What do you like to eat? ”

"Ah…  _ Shirasu _ ."

Without warning, Semi started to laugh and Shirabu felt his cheeks redden. Semi was lovely. He was lovely, handsome-

“ _ Shirasu _ ? Oh really? Only one kanji of your surname changes!”

"S-shut up, you were born on pocky day!" Shirabu snapped, not having time to process a more elaborate answer.

"Yeah, but pocky isn't the food I like the best.~"

There was no answer Shirabu could give. Only a small growl of frustration escaped his lips. He could have brought that theme to the table, but Semi was the one who was most comfortable. He kept talking, this time about pocky – telling about that "tradition" that Tendou had started with.

And though the theme was sweet, it tasted bitter to Shirabu. He was angry again for some reason. No, he knew what it was. Jealousy. Shirabu felt childish.

"What is it, Shirabu?"

There was tenderness on Semi's face, but that only made Shirabu feel worse about himself.

"Nothing-"

"You're angry about something," Semi said, as he moved his hand to caress Shirabu's head, who didn't even know how to react. The affection was good. "Tell me what it is."

"... Can you... Can you shut up?" Shirabu muttered and looked down. Semi was surprised; maybe they had stepped back in their relationship. Right now that it seemed like they were closer... "I'm feeling more attracted to you and I don’t know how to deal with that!"

"Wait, what?"

Shirabu was flushed; a red as intense as adorable. He knew what he had said and wouldn’t go back. It was now or never the opportunity to crush those feelings, or perhaps flourish them.

"I think I like you-" Shirabu confessed, looking back at Semi. " _ I think. _ Because you don’t get out of my head and everything about you is- I don't know, too much. Everything about you is too much. You're annoying but captivating at the same time. And I can't handle it!”

He took a deep breath, feeling a weight coming off his back, but his stomach knotted with nervousness. He was looking forward to an answer, anything. Whether or not to break his heart.

Semi smiled; that smile made Shirabu lose his breath so beautiful it was.

"Really?" Semi asked, laughing softly. “I didn't imagine that. Aaah, Shirabu, I- ”

"Y-You don't have to say anything!"

"So how do you want to know how I feel?"

Again, Shirabu looked at the floor. Maybe he would regret confessing like that out of nowhere. He should have prepared.

"I like you too, Shirabu."

Time seemed to have stopped for Shirabu upon hearing that. No, maybe he didn’t heard it right, maybe it was a delirium. But again, Semi stroked his head in comfortable tenderness, and Shirabu had to convince himself that this was real.

"I'm in your care.~"

"Ah- What?" Shirabu asked, still not believing. "I, huh… I'm in your care too..."

"That's cute.~"

"S-shut up!"

Semi laughed, a song for Shirabu's ears.

  
_ I look like a fool in love, _ he thought, watching the other get up from his seat. Semi extended his hand again with a smile on his face. Shirabu accepted the hand and stood up.  _ Okay, I'm a fool in love. Semi-san's fault. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey, hey!
> 
> Did you enjoyed it? I hope so! Please tell me your opinion, if you want. I'm not that good at fluff – if you check my fics, you will see it's mostly angst, haha.


End file.
